coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9207 (14th July 2017)
Plot The Platts set off for the cemetery on the anniversary of Kylie's death. Max writes a touching poem to lay on his mum's grave. Sarah and Gary corner Mel Maguire outside the tanning salon and ask her to testify against Nathan for Bethany's sake. Mel refuses to help them. Anna tells Kevin she knows his mystery woman is Erica but that she's been dealt with. Craig feels duty-bound tell his superiors what Neil Clifton did to Bethany. Bethany begs him not to. Eva considers abandoning her revenge plan against Aidan following Johnny's news but changes her mind when he texts Maria again. Sarah decides to hunt down Nathan's other victims and goes along to a refuge centre where Yasmeen and Rana are volunteering. At the medical centre, Liz copes on her own with a queue of patients and a constantly ringing phone. Craig sees the chief inspector and asks to leave the police service. The inspector asks him to take some time to think about it. Sarah is stunned to see Shona fighting with a girl outside the refuge centre. The distraction allows the girl to elbow Shona and flee. Rana calls an ambulance as Shona is clearly in pain. David asks Audrey for £2,000 for a headstone for Kylie's grave. Gail makes him see that he's just trying to offload his guilt about Shona. Eva tells Aidan she wants a house and asks him to view a property in Didsbury. Aidan gets a better idea when Dev informs him that he's putting the flat on the market as he needs cash. Leanne is peeved when she waits her turn at the medical centre for an hour only to learn that Liz forgot to check her in. Moira Pollock walks in as Leanne tells Liz to forget the appointment. Erica decides she doesn't want to be with Dev anymore and shuts the shop while she tells him. Gary is surprised when his old Army buddy Joe Haslam turns up. Billy is upset that Shona is sleeping rough again and insists that she moves back into No.11 after she's discharged from hospital. Shona agrees with extreme reluctance, knowing that it's Kylie's anniversary. Neil attempts to silence Craig by feeding him a tale about working undercover at Nathan's parties to build a case against him. Craig doesn't believe him and alleges that he had sex with Bethany. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Oliver Battersby - Toby Catley (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Police Officer Paul - Keiran Flynn *Girl - Sophie Coward *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *Lara Cutler - Niamh Blackshaw *Joe Haslam - Chord Melodic *Doctor - Mudassar Dar Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Office *Weatherfield General - Examination room *Corporation Road *Refuge centre - Interior and exterior Notes *The scene where Sarah Platt and Gary Windass accost Mel Maguire outside the rear entrance of Supreme Tanning on Corporation Road was recorded on the studio backlot, in the road which normally houses the back entrances of the Victoria Street properties. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah begs Mel to go to the police and tell them all she knows; Bethany makes Craig promise not to report Neil; Gary is stunned when his old mate Joe turns up; Liz feels overworked at the medical centre; and Erica tells Dev they need to talk. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,275,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes